A computer network platform/system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers (e.g., trading smart routers)) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication and/or resource-sharing, via one or more specifically programmed graphical user interfaces (GUIs) of the present disclosure, among a wide range of users.